


Alive (With the Glory of Love)

by CodyCarsonIsMyMom



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Established Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 21:28:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13175565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodyCarsonIsMyMom/pseuds/CodyCarsonIsMyMom
Summary: it really goes without saying but aged up babes!





	Alive (With the Glory of Love)

**Author's Note:**

> it really goes without saying but aged up babes!

Richie knew exactly what he was walking into when Bill invited him over. It was his and Stan’s ‘movie’ night so adding Richie into the mix meant they were both in a dominant mood. Stan met him at the door, greeting him with firm hands and a gentle kiss before anything came out his mouth. He heard the soft hum of approval as soon as Stan found his new piercing.

The hey was more thought than spoken, coming out in a small breath. Stan waited as Richie kciked off his shoes before leading him to the living room, greeted by Bill’s soft smile “About time you shu-showed up, babe.” Bill had met them halfway, his kiss slightly less practiced compared to Stan. But there was no time between processing the kiss and the two sets of hands already working their way up his sweater.

“It’s good to see you too.” was all Richie could get out while Stan peeled is sweater off. He was quickly silenced again, Stan leads him into a kiss while Bill startes working his way down Richie’s neck.

Richie bit Stans lip in a small plead to not pull away as Bill had kisses the hickey that is now on display. He couldn’t help the whine that escaped watching them share a tender kiss, sandwiching him between them.

“You’ve already been such a good boy, Richie. Think you can show Stan what you can do with those new puh-piercings?” Richie could only nod along to Bill’s suggestion, letting them both pull away, getting comfortable on the couch before getting situated on him knees between Stans legs.

He glanced up for Stans approval waiting for the nod before preceeding to get him free of his pants. Belt already missing, he and Bill had already tried to go at it together. Richie mouthed at Stans boxer clad hard on, preening as he felt fingers slide into his hair, giving a light tug.

“Don’t tease, baby.” Richie couldn’t help the  smirk that pulled on his lips looking back up at Stan through his lashes. Stan tugged at his hair again as his boxers were pulled down.

Neither of them missed the “Fuck” that fell from Bill. Stan sparing a glance at his boyfriend palming himself through his jeans. Richie locked eyes with Bill as he licked a flat strip along the underside of Stans cock. Smugness taking over him as Stans breath hitched and Bill made haste of losing is pants.

Stan tugged at Richies hair to get his full attention again. “Don’t stop now.” He placed a teasing kiss to the tip of Stans cock, letting him slide into his mouth when he thrusted up for friction.

The moan that fell from Stans lips was all the motivation Richie needed. With both hands fisted in wild curls more or less holding him in place. He let Stan fuck into his mouth for a moment. Chasing after the firmness of the metal placed on his soft wet tongue.

Richie placed his hands on Stans thighs as he was pulled up. Cheeks pink  and the taste of precum left on his tongue. “Not yet.” Stan huffed out “Too soon.” Richie lifted himself up onto unsteady feet to meet Stans lips, satisfied with making the taller boy taste himself.

“C'mere, Chee.” Bill offered his hand, guiding Richie onto his lap. He had pulled is boxers back up to save himself from the roughness of Richies jeans. “You did so good, Stuh-Stan has to calm down.” Hands were under his shirt, rough hands dancing on smooth skin. “Would you like some attention, baby boy?”

“Yes-Yeah, Please.” Richies mind already felt cloudy as Bills hands expertly danced along his skin, peeling off his shirt, already making way of Richies pants.  
Stan watched Bill catch Richies lips in a kiss. The faint taste of himself still on his tongue, his cock twitched as Bill worked his way into Richies mouth.

Bill’s hands found their way to Richies ass, giving a prompt squeeze.  Stan was alert when Bill laughed, pulling out of the kiss. “That’s why you took so luh-long?” before Stan could cut in Bill lightly spanked Richie earning a sqeaky moan.

“What are you hiding, baby boy?” Stan hands now on Richie, fingers running gentle circles along his sides.

“Why don’t you show Stan.” Bill bit at Richies ear before flopping him down on the couch, slowly pulling jeans down thin, pale legs.

Stan gasped at the glint of the blue plug. “Taking some of the fun away, princess?”

“You know we luh-love pruh-preping you.” Bill had already dropped a kiss on Richies inner thigh. “You shaved too? I feel spoiled.”

Richie squirmed and whine pulling from him. “Wanted to be ready for you.” Stan kneeled by Richies head, placing a kiss on soft lips.

“Such a good boy. So thoughtful.” He watched Richie turn pink from the praise. “Bill you want to show him what a good boy he is?”

Richie was hyper aware of Bill’s presence between his legs, kisses pressed into the soft flesh followed by a bite that made him leak precum.

Stan helped him hold his legs up as Bill started to pull the plug from his hole. He whined as he clenched around air.

He was trying to string together something, say anything, he’s here in more that just a haze. But Bill is biting up his thigh again and his work was thrown out the window. Stans fingers were in his hair, an attempt to be soothing ended up with pulling on tangles. Lips were on his muffling the moan.

“You still okay with this?” Stan whispered in his ear once Bill had stopped the trail he was leaving on his thighs. Richie just started nodding, his glasses were already sliding off his face.

“I know you can talk, I need words, baby.” Bills fingers were gentle as they drew soothing patterns on his skin. Stan was placing Richies glasses properly back on his face while he pulled is brain together. 

“Please. Keep going. Want this.” Bill and Stan shared a look, Stan made work of distracting Richie. Hands trailing up his body, just firm enough to make muscles jump and wake goose bumps.

Richies eyes were locked on Stan, reaching out to pull the taller boy down for a kiss. Once again given the gift of Richie gasping into his mouth. Bill had licked up Richies negelcted cock, “Mmfuck” Richie blindly found Bills hand holding onto his thigh.

“You’re so sensitive, Chee.” Bill tease with his lips barely touching the red head of Richies cock. 

“Bill, please.” Stan had sat back now, watching his boyfriend tease their best friend.

“What do you want?” Bill kissed Richies hip, Stan not missing the smirk pulling on his lips as Richie leaked on himself.

“Mouth. Please.” Richie whined as Bill continued to tease, climbing up the smaller boy to lock him in a kiss. “Not what i meant. You know that.” Stan didn’t miss the grabby hand directed at him as Bill sat up.

Richies hand rested on Stans waist as he and Bill towered over im in a kiss. Pulling apart they shared a look, talking to eachother with their eyes. Stan manhandled Richie onto his stomach, Bill helping him lift his hips. “Denbrough, you fucker.” Richie started to complain when Bill returned to ignoring his now painfully hard cock.

“Dont get fiesty now.” Bill squeezed Richies hip,  not waiting to press his tongue against Richies hole. Stan took in the sight of all fight leaving Richie, letting him fall forward into his lap as Bill licked into him.

Richies moans were muffled by the soft of Stans stomach, which he was now being mouthed at. Stan tangled his fingers in dark curls as the normally mouthy boy started leaving love bites on him.

“Can i have that mouth again, baby?” Stans voice was so soft. “I want to feel that piercing again.” Stan started to re-adjust letting Richie get his mouth back on him.

Bill had started working a finger into Richie, starting a chain reaction. Richie moaning on Stans cock. Stan tugging on Richies hair as he moan. Bill stopped teasing for a moment, properly fucking his fingers into Richie, watching both of his boys teeter on the edge.

Richie started gripping tightly at Stans thigh, whimpering around the weight in his mouth. Stan pulled him up, pulling him into a kiss. “If you cum now baby you’ll have to do it again later.”

“Can you do that, princess.” Bill had slowed down how fast he was working Richie open. Not missing how tight Richie clenched around his fingers. “Or can you wait until Stans in you?”

“You gonna wait for me, baby boy?” Stan whispered against Richies ear, not skipping the chance to tug at it with his teeth. 

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck. I’m close.” Richie was huffing against Stans neck. “need minute.”

Bill had removed is fingers from Richies stretched hole, watching it flutter as he squeezed the base of the smaller boys cock. He placed a kiss on the curve of Richies back. “You’re doing wu-wonderful.” He felt Richies cock twitch, letting the boy pant into Stans neck until he came down from the edge.

“You ready for me? You ready to put that sweet mouth to use on Bill?” Stan was always good at sweet talk. His fingers ghosted up Ricies side, relishing in the shiver that followed, taking his time to move as Bill lost the last of is clothes.

Bill was quick to take his spot before Richie started to whine. Taking flustered face in his hands finally kissing Richie again. “There’s my pretty boy.” Richie melted against him, his glasses askew once again.

Bill watched Stan as he uncapped the lube, enjoying the jolt that went through Richie as the thick, cold fluid that hit his hole. 

Richie took the distraction of Bills lips as Stan started to push into him, panting into his mouth as Stan slowly tugged on Richies aching cock.  "You’re doing so well.“ Stan was rubbing vircles into Richies pale hip with his free hand.

Bill got up on his knees infront of Richie as Stan bottomed out. Leading the pale boy up with him, taking every kiss he has to offer.

Stans hands grazed down Richies body as he kissed down Bills chest, leaning over to to kiss his boyfriend as Richie worked a love bit into Bills hip. All hands were on Richie once he had finally taken Bill into is mouth. Stans were tight on his hips and Bills were tangled in wild curls.

He was held against Stans hips, as Bill indulged in his mouth. Stan slowly rolled his hips, as Bill took his time, feeling the tongue piercings graze the vein on the underside of his cock. Moans adding just that much more to what Bill was feeling.

Once Stan had properly started thrusting into Richie Bill had all but sat back to enjoy they ride. Richie jolting between the two of them was enough to keep him from going over the edge.

Richie chased after Bill pulled he had pulled his cock from his mouth. Yet not fighting when Stan pulled him up, hand around his throat as his head was thrown back against Stans shoulder.

"You look so good like this, baby boy.” Bill made work at Richies cock. “All marked up. Taking Stan so well.” Richie whined trying to chase Bills hands and Stans cock at the same time.

“Are you gonna come for us?” Stan squeezed Richies throat to punctuate his question.

“Please please please please.” was all Richie was whimpering as Bill was teasing once again with light touches a stark contrast to the poundind Stan was doing. “More more more more.”

Stan was biting into a pale, freckled shoulder as Bill finally gave Ricie the friction he craved so much. Smooth hands moved from his neck to catch fingers in his mouth. Without hesitation Richie closed his lips around them, tongue dancing along each of them.

Richie was digging his nails into Bills arm as his muscles jumped in his stomach. He bit down on Stans fingers for a second before his jaw went slack, a loud cry falling from him. Richie had fallen forward agaisnt Bill as the waves of his orgasm washed through his body.

Stan kept going as Richie almost rhythmically squeezed around him. Muttering a near montra of fuck as he sat on the edge. Bill held Richie still as Stans trusting became erratic, watching  as he came completely undone. Biting his lip as he came, hands once again reaching out to soothe Richie.

Bill brought his hand up to Stans face, the blissed out boy taking cum covered fingers in his mouth, moaning at the taste of Richie. They managed to share a kiss before mandhandling Richie back against Stan, ready to sooth and guide him through what was to come.

“Baby? Can you go a little longer?” Bill was always gentle by this point. Touches got softer, every reaction watched.

“Bills been on edge all night, can you get him off?” Stans lips were firm under his ear, attempting to ground him. 

Richie started nodding, his voice cracking out before he was told too. “Keep going.”

Bill lifted Richies legs onto his shoulders, tracing bruises that are already forming. He leaned down, always amazed at how easily Richie folds in half as he peppers kisses on your face and stealing one from Stan.

He was careful as he slid into Richie, his precum mixing with the cum that had yet to drip from him. 

Richies jaw had dropped open little broken sounds falling from him as Bill hit his prostate so soon. Stan was running fingers as much as he could through sweaty curls. Whispering praise into Richies ear. 

“So good.” kiss  "So beautiful.“ kiss "Cutest sounds.”  At that point Ricie was near crying, nails now dug into Stans arm as he managed to get Richie hard again. Bill had taken him in his hand, this time pumping with the same rhythm as his thrusts.

Richie had managed to cum again, given nothing came out but the waves still hit him. Bill felt every muscle tighten in Richies body, as he nearly screamed. Bill picked up his pace, his breath coming in short puffs. Richie was grabbing at him, pulling him down to be able to kiss him. 

Thank you’s were being muttered mindlessly agaisnt his lips, and he could feel Stans hands soothing motions down Richies side. Every motion of the moment brought him over the edge. Openly crying into Richies mouth after being on edge for god knows how long.

They broke apart with multiple chaste kisses, Bill sealing it off with Stan before carefully getting up for get clean up supplies. There was no way they could get Richie in the bath right now it’d have to wait until morning.

Richie whined at the change of pace. “You guh-got him, babe? Or do you wuh-want to get clean up and meet in the buh-bedroom?”

Stan was careful as he slipped out from behind the limp boy. “I’ve got him, meet you there.” They shared one more kiss before tending to the task at hand.  
Richie moaned at being jostled when Stan managed to lift him bridal style and head back to the bedroom. He’d straighten up the living room while Bill was cleaning up Richie.

“Chee, you still with us?” Stan called out to the pale boy as Bill cleaned him up for the night. Richie had been pliant as Bill maneuvered him about, cleaning him as clean as possible.

“Mmmm?” was all Rihcie managed, opening his eyes just enough to see the please look on Stans face. Turning to Bill who stole another kiss.

“You did so good.” Richie was vaguely aware of Stan pulling the covers upover the three of them. “Get some sleep, baby.” Stan dropped a kiss of his forehead as he took the glasses from Richies face and placed them on his nightstand. Richie had started lightly snoring by time Bill had manged to turn off the lamp.

-

Bill was up making breakfast by time Stan and Richie roused from their slumber. He laughed a bit hearing Stan manhandle Richie as they bathed together.

“Damn Stan you really can'y keep your hands off of me.” Richies voice was hoarse to the point it cracked. Stan actually laughed instead of rolling his eyes.

Bill had served up stacks of pancakes once they joined him in the kitchen. Not missing the fact Ricie was forsure in one of his sweaters and Stans boxers.

Stan looked smug as Richies face screwed up as he sat on the bar stool. 

Bill would have to talk to them later about this just being their things. It felt better being StanRichieBill than in sets of two.


End file.
